An Honest Evening
by thesquiglet
Summary: Matteuz can't sleep so goes downstairs only to find Miss Quill much the same. He needs a good listener, he thinks she could fit the bill.


**This was written during the episodes between 5 and 6 I think? Either way this is my way of coping with the finale, I'm still crying inside. Also forever Quill/Matteuz brotp forver - she loves that munchkin like the rest of us really - enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No ownership, that's all to Patrick Ness and the BBC.**

If someone had told Matteusz Andrzejewski that once he hit eighteen that he'd live to see aliens, fight aliens and then fall in love with one of them, he'd have first of all laughed and then seeing a serious face asked if that was actually true yet here he was though wrapped up in some sort of weird story he couldn't get out of even if he wanted too. And at this moment in time he was having trouble sleeping despite the warmth of Charlie so decided to go downstairs and fix himself a drink or something. He needed a break from remembering his parent's harsh words a while ago. Every once in a while this happened and that was fine, normal. He heard other footsteps behind him in the kitchen though.

Miss Quill watched on as the Polish man - her new charge - came into view, clearly to her he looked haggard - whether that was his own fault or not she found she didn't care...okay maybe she did. But only at times. She'd only known the boy had come to them because of some angst or whatever. She'd never really gotten the full story. At the time she had been too angry at his parent's to listen; had only needed to look at the boy's face, to his eyes to know it had been bad. She may have been bound to protect Charles but she chose to protect this one with his accent and paper thin clothes and his absolute silliness to stay bound to saving Coal Hill from thins in the dark. Not unless she faced death would she admit it though.

Who said she couldn't have a little fun with the man though?

"And what are you doing up?" She swallowed a chuckle as she heard a shriek come from him watching him regain his composure.

"No sleep is coming tonight. Needed a drink. Thought it might help me get some rest. And you? Why are you awake?"

"Quite possibly the same. I also finished the book" The final one of the The Hunger Games book if he remembered. As he moved his way to the the kettle he figured he might as well talk a little. Just as a thank you especially as she hadn't ripped off his head yet.

"Would you like one?" Quill eyed him before lifting up her almost empty mug. An errie silence fell back over them. The kettle kept making noises they both hoped no one would wake up. He'd just been about to lean against the counter when her voice piped up.

"Much as I love the fact you deciding to keep space between, I don't suppose I'd mind if you sit" Matteuz looked shocked but willingly took the seat opposite.

"Oh don't look so pained Mattesuz"

"I...may I ask if the book is good?"

"Surely you can find out for yourself, it's not hard"

"Yes but I would enjoy your opinion"

"Oh" This was new.

Here they were, sitting next to each other in a kitchen at 3AM sipping drinks talking about the Hunger Games.

"It's alright I suppose, I can understand the wishing of commands and wars. I'm assuming you've read it of course"

"No. I do not think I would enjoy it. There is more than enough hurt here to go around. I do not wish to add. I prefer happier stories sometimes or ones where they have bittersweet ones"

The teen's eyes started to look glazed as he seemed to go somewhere else for a bit staring into his cup. Clearly a sensitive topic. But finally a way to get her charge to answer her questions.

"By the look on your face, you've either just taken up lessons on how to make a drink too hot it burns or you for some reason happen to be upset. Now I as previously stated do not care however you funny creatures seem to take some form of delight in sharing your problems. So why not get them off your chest and we can both move along with our too early morning and you can go back to bed?"

At this the Polish gave out a chuckle that only sounded a little bit broken. He weighed up the pros and cons before thinking it could be nice to talk about this with someone who was deemed an 'outsider'. Even if it was one as Tanya once said 'slagged him off'.

"Was nothing you did but what you said. My parents"

"Ah yes the ones who got you stuck here with me"

"I claim to not miss them sometimes. Is lie. I miss them always"

"Even though they hurt you and wanting you to be someone you are not?"

"They're still my parents. Is hard to move on however I can never forgive. I wish to forget and move on. Is tricky you know"

Actually she was now starting to get uncomfortable. This 'chat' stirred something in her. Something more she had felt much like for her people - more rage and hurt - especially when she saw the lost look appear. Nowhere to hide in people's eyes. If anything the truth could always be searched there. This was not in the brief to care so much for a child. Especially if he decided to go all heroic and do something stupid causing her to lose someone else.

"I have arguments. lose. I come home after we meet feeling happy if a little confused and they see. They never ask. So I never tell. Until few weeks ago, I have no wish to resist"

"Then why carry on talking? I imagine you've spoken to his royal highness about this?"

"Yes. And no. I wish to find some peace, happiness, love, I know it is here with Charlie but first I wish to clear my thoughts before I speak to him. You are the one I decided to tell all first" Here he sapped finally looking in her eyes with the ghost of a smile. And then she sees it.

The idiot was still seeking acceptance and trust. Someone he could confide and trust in that weren't his friends no matter how fantastic he saw them. The guardian - how droll was that title - felt another emotion towards him.

Warmth,

God. No, Disgusting.

Although the 'affection' - belugh - was forming there and had been since he'd arrived.

As he had started to live there he had never strayed from chores or work or even yelling at her (yet). He'd never asked for protection or anything he'd do. He was clear in his morals yet quiet often preferring to stay to one of the group's side including the youngest one in the group as some sort of protector himself. A calming presence in the group next to some of the hot heads _naming no names._ She found herself liking and loathing these facts.

This time the only thing he'd ever asked her for - not staying with them because she was told and that was that - was now for advice and a listening ear.

"Fine. Fine, get it off your chest. His royal highness himself will be up shortly wondering where you've gone to so I suggest hurrying up a little with the rest of your words"

"I wish I knew how to move on from pain and hurt. It may have been hell but it was home. Now here may be the same but is not the same. It is a shame when others cannot accept happiness where you find it. Do not get me wrong when I am happy to be somewhere safe and respected but also sad. Sad for what could have been. I do not want to say I miss them yet I do. We will not be best of friends but I thank you for taking me in when you not want to. Is not your favourite place but you make it work, You have shown great patience with me since then and tonight and I now feel tired but better. Please no telling Charlie of this"

"How do you know I won't?"

"Because inside somehow despite what you think - I think you are good person just lonely and lost also. Thank you for company and the talk _._ And for other things. I say this before I go, yeah? I hope you see light soon" He stood washing away some of the now cold liquid now turning to walk out the room when her hand came up stopping him in his tracks. He awaited her words.

"This may have been difficult for you but I am nor about to smother you in pillows and sweets but I imagine this has talk was tough for you and I respect you told me before the Rhodian lover of life itself. Your parents should be away be very heartbroken they lost an intelligent life force so early. You are safe here. Good chat. Now off you jolly well pop" The tears had come back to his face flowing freer than before oh no. Then she felt a slight pressure on her back - being hugged by the human how wonderful - when she felt herself unknowingly returning it.

"If I need this, would you?"

"Yes fine, whatever, go to sleep"

"Yes Miss Quill. Sleep well"

"Yes I suppose the same to you. Oh and Matteuz? Within these walls?"

"Yes?"

"Call me An'drath"


End file.
